Espelho amaldiçoado
by dricks angel
Summary: Um espelho amaldiçoado,uma missão sem precedentes,três crianças determinadas e uma aventura inesquecível.
1. prológo

Titulo: espelho amaldiçoado

Advertência: lutas menores, palavreado fraco.

Declaração:Eu não possuo Harry Potter,pokemon e nem Percy Jackson.

Beta;nenhum

Ajuda:Eu tive uma grande ajuda da minha irmã para escrever essa fic,a endereço esta no meu perfil.

Resumo:U m espelho amaldiçoado uma missão sem precedentes,três crianças determinadas e uma aventura inesquecível.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

_Espelho Amaldiçoado_

prólogo:

A 1.500 anos atrás,no Egito havia um artefato de um grande poder que atraia muitas pessoas tanto boas quanto más.

As pessoas boas eram atraídas pela curiosidade e o sentimento de paz que o artefato exalava.

Já as pessoas más eram atraídas para o artefato porque queriam usa-lo para seu próprios fins.

No entanto não importa as intenções que a pessoa tinha,não importa se era homem,mulher ou criança assim que tocava o artefato sua alma era automaticamente sugada para dentro dele.

Quando mais de 1.000 almas tinham sido absorvidas pelo artefato os sacerdotes da corte achou que estava na hora de intervirem.

Depois de 1 ano de pesquisas eles acharam seguro armazenar o artefato em outro objeto que pudesse conter seu poder e descobriram que a melhor coisa para fazer essa façanha de conter tão imenso poder seria um espelho.

Já que o espelho como sendo uma coisa de reflexo seria perfeito para refletir e manter o poder hediondo do artefato em cheque.

Com uma maldição antiga,desde quando o Egito era dividido,eles conseguiram prender o artefato dentro de um espelho e o esconderam.

Porém,não saiu exatamente como planejado muitas das almas dentro do espelho queriam vingança,e de tempos em tempos eles usavam uma quantia substancial de poder do artefato para causar o caos.

Cada vez um pouco maior que a ultima.

Nos tempos de hoje a quantia de poder que os amaldiçoados liberam é tanta que poderia lançar o mundo na próxima era do gelo.

O destino temendo pelo mundo decidiu usar as três crianças que foram marcadas,pela própria para serem os salvadores de seu tempo para destruir a ameaça que era o espelho.

A missão seria perigosa mas ela sabia que seus puros de coração seriam capazes de realiza-las,passando por suas armadilhas perigosas e desvendando mistérios inigualáveis eles seriam capazes de completar a missão.

Até por que,se não fosse realizada essa missão e vencida,isso poderia resultar na destruição do mundo que conhecemos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

NOTA DA AUTORA: Espero que gostem, tentarei atualizar de uma em uma favor deixe seu comentário. :)


	2. capitulo 1

titulo: espelho amaldiçoado

advertência: lutas menores, palavreado fraco.

declaração:Eu não possuo Harry Potter,pokemon e nem Percy Jackson.

beta;nenhum

Ajuda:Eu tive uma grande ajuda da minha irmã para escrever essa fic,a endereço esta no meu perfil.

resumo:U m espelho amaldiçoado,uma missão sem precedentes,três crianças determinadas e uma aventura inesquecível.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Espelho Amaldiçoado_

capitulo 1:

Em uma manhã Ash K.,tinha oito anos de idade e aspirava para ser futuramente um grande mestre Pokemon estava agora brincado com seus amigos estava muito calor o sol de repente uma grande nuvem negra apareceu e surgiu um rosto feminino no meio das nuvens as crianças ficaram aterrorizadas de repente eles começaram a escutar uma voz que dizia:

"Ash ketcum você esta sendo convocado para falar com a senhora Destino. Venha Ash venha."

Quando apareceu apareceu um portal negro em frente Ash que estava paralisado e ele se sentiu sendo empurrado sem nenhum controle ele caiu para frente e logo depois o portal desapareceu de vista como se nunca houvesse existido e o dia voltou a ser ensolarado.

Todos acharam que Ash tinha morrido e a noticia se espalhou rapidamente logo chegando aos ouvidos de sua mãe que se desesperou e gritou chorando sem acreditar sua voz com principio de estéria

"Ash meu filho onde você esta? "

Em outro mundo ao mesmo tempo

O pequeno Harry Potter,de oito anos,estava fazendo jardinagem pensando se ele terminasse logo ele poderia ter pelo menos alguma coisa para comer .Quando começou a ouvir vozes estranhas que diziam:

"Harry Potter você esta sendo convocado para falar com senhora Destino venha imediatamente."

Harry pensou com sigo mesmo:

**"isso pode ser perigoso mas ninguém liga mesmo"**

O portal apareceu Harry entrou sem problema com um pouco de medo. Pensando se ele não voltasse seus tios iriam muito mais felizes sem ter que cuidar de uma aberração como ele sabendo que ninguém se importaria ele entrou no portal por livre e espontânea vontade

Em outro lugar do globo terrestre o pequeno Percy Jackson de oito anos estava em casa assistindo televisão ao seu programa favorito,quando de repente a tela da televisão ficou toda negra e apareceu a seguinte mensagem: Percy Jackson você esta sendo convocado para falar com a senhora Destino venha imediatamente.

Isso é loucura Percy se afastou rapidamente da televisão que havia ficado negra e correu para fora,indo para a praia mais quando chegou lá duas sobras o raptou fazendo o desaparecer.

Nesse momento o mar ficou revolto,com ondas de mais de quatro metros aparecendo do nada mostrando que Poseidon estava furioso com o desaparecimento de seu primeiro herdeiro a muito tempo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os três meninos estavam muito preocupados quando desembarcaram em uma sala muito escuro e difícil de se enxergar,parecia que eles estavam flutuando em um espaço escuro.

Harry olhou para os outros dois meninos que estavam com ele,um tinha cabelo azul e olhos castanhos,o outro era maior tinha olhos verdes mar e cabelo preto e ambos não pareciam ter ideia do que estava acontecendo.

Então uma luz brilhou no 'centro' da sala,ou pelo menos parecia e uma pessoa encapuzada apareceu das sombras.

"Crianças sinto lhe dar essa notícia mais vocês estão convocados para destruir um espelho que contem um artefato mistico de incrível poder que se não for destruído poderia destruir o mundo."

"Por que nós?somos apenas crianças o que podemos fazer?"Perguntou Harry com uma voz preocupada.

A senhora Destino pareceu dar um sorriso e respondeu:

"Vocês podem fazer mais coisas do que imaginam,e o poder da inocência sera preciso para completar essa missão com exito."

"E qual é a missão?"Perguntou Ash com uma voz determinada eles eram necessários para completar essa missão e que assim seja.

"A missão tem três partes primeiro vocês tem que encontrar a espada do tempo para depois descobrir a outra parte da missão vocês iram encontrar a a quarta entregante de seu grupo nessa primeira parte."

"Qual é o nome dela?"Perguntaram os três em unis som e coraram quando notaram o quão alta a voz ficou.

A senhora Destino riu com isso e respondeu:

"Julianna Black ela sera de grande valor para a sua nessa jornada"

Os três decidiram fazer a missão que o destino queria em diferentes motivos por que entrar nisso cada uma de acordo com a sua personalidade mais acima de tudo por que eles eram importantes para algo grande e eles queriam provar o seu valor em meio a essa missão.

"A primeira missão sera pegar as espadas do tempo só as três juntas poderão destruir o artefato, Julianna esta levando em sua cintura quatro adaga se vocês precisarem mas só em casos extremos vocês deverão usa-la tão bom crianças"

"sim senhora Destino"

Disseram todos com a a voz muito animada

Apareceu um portal na frente das crianças e elas passaram sem problemas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eles apareceram na ilha de pascoa,com um pequeno clarão e possuía um problemas em suas mãos eles tinham que resolver a seguinte conta:

** 3-2+2x5-12=? responda a conta e preste atenção que o resultado da estatua estará em suas mãos o que procura encontrara se no final do túnel chegar.**

"Bom como podemos resolver isso?"perguntou Ash "eu ainda não aprendi isso na escola".

"Nem eu!"falou Percy .

Harry olhou para todos,ele sabia como responder,ele havia aprendido isso sozinho enquanto se escondia do seu primo na biblioteca, então pegou o um pouco de insegurança ele puxou o papel para si e começou a resolver o problema de cabeça murmurando para si mesmo.

"esta na estatua três"respondeu ele depois de um tempo e recebeu olhares questionadores dos outras que Harry decidiu ignorar e foi procurar a estatua três,o que não era fácil porque ele não sabia em que estatua era o começo de todas. E logo os outros se juntaram a eles.

Depois de uma hora de procura eles encontraram a estatua um e dois mas o lugar que deveria estar a terceira não estava lá Julianna encostou o dedo na onde deveria estar a estatua mais assim que ela tocou uma parte invisível ela parecia ser sugada para o local e desapareceu.

Os três meninos gritaram por seu nome mais não receberam resposta então eles e encostaram o dedo ao mesmo tempo e também foram absorvidos pela estatua.

Abrido os olhos os três se viram em um corredor escuro sinuoso e apertado,Julianna a dois metros de distancia olhando para o túnel com grande interesse.

"Bem encontramos o túnel,devemos ir em frente"

E se locomoveu para frente e foram rapidamente seguida de perto pelos meninos,os corredores sinuosos não faziam sentido já que uma hora parecia estar descendo em outros momentos subindo,andando de lado,com o chão tremendo e uma hora eles realmente pareciam estar andando no teto.

Quando o rosnar de algum animal de grande porte pareciam vir de trás deles,uma ser enorme que os estavam perseguindo eles olharam um para o outro antes de se jogar para frente em um medo absoluto.

Os corredores pareciam ficar mais e mais escuros e o rosnar e retumbar do animal enorme os perseguindo eles ficavam mais e mais apavorados,sem saber Percy começou a fazer com que pequenos tremores sacudissem a terra e quando entraram em uma câmara ouve um deslizamento de pedras grotesco fazendo com eles se separassem da criatura bestial,que eles não sabiam o que eram mas era muito grande para ser segura.

Quando notaram a câmara em que estavam o presos eles prenderam a respiração quando viram um monte de escaravelhos,pelo chão e nas paredes(a câmara era bem iluminada)com um pequeno caminho seguro para a outra porta em meio ao mar de escravelhos.

Com a respiração profunda,Ash fez o pequeno caminho pelos bichos venenosos,chegando rapidamente ao outro lada sem grande dificuldades com Percy e Harry,enquanto Julianna passava ela não percebeu um escaravelho pousar na sua bolça e entrar pela abertura que la tinha.

saindo pela porta os quatro continuaram o seu caminho por outro corredor sinuoso ate que foram barrados por uma esfinge,de pedra que havia ganhado vida e falou:

_"decifra-me ou te devoro!"_

os meninos olharam um para o outro com medo e mais os três deram um passo a frente esperando pelo enigma imposto pela criatura.

Que falou:

_"Todas as minhas flores, menos duas, são rosas. Todas as minhas flores, menos duas, são tulipas. Todas as minhas flores, menos duas, são margaridas. Quantas flores eu tenho?"__(pega do .br/enigmas/13/jardim-de-flores/,dia 8/3/13, eu não tenho nenhum direito autoral dessa pergunta ou da resposta)_

Os três pensaram muito detalhadamente sobre o problema quando Julianna deu um grande sorriso e respondeu:

_"3 flores: uma rosa, uma tulipa e uma margarida."_disse ela com um sorriso. a esfinge assentiu de mal gosto para a resposta correta da criança e os deixou passar.

depois de responder o enigma eles chegaram a sala com uma altar no centro quando se aproximaram os quatro foram barrados por uma força invisível e uma voz calma falou:

"Termine sua jornada aqui,coisas perigosas o aguardam a frente,voltem para as sua famílias e fiquem seguros."

"Não!"Gritou Ash"temos que terminar essa missão."

"Porque?só a dor e perigo a frente"

"Se não fizermos isso o nosso mundo sera destruído."continuou o garoto de olhos castanho.

"Eu lhes ofereço um meio de sobreviver só desista dessa busca absurda."

"Não,se você nos salvar não teremos mais motivos para sobreviver,tudo o mais que conhecemos e amamos seria destruído não teria sentido a nossa existência com isso acontecendo,mesmo que tenhamos que morrer para salvar esse mundo é melhor do que deixar ele ser destruído."Ash falou com tanta emoção que todos concordaram com suas palavras que todos concordavam com ele.

"Agora nos deixa passar"

"Você merece a espada do tempo,seja seu portador e continue com o coração tão puro que você possui agora para impunha-la"

A voz desapareceu e uma espada magnifica apareceu na mão de Ash por dois segundos antes de virar um colar que se prendeu em seu pescoço antes de desaparecer.

"O que?" Ash falou mais foi interrompido pelo aparecimento da senhora do destino na sala.

"Parabéns,Ash,você é o mais novo portador da espada do tempo sinta-se honrado,quando for preciso impunha-la ela aparecera a sua mã ês todos fizeram bem meus escolhido e devem ter um momento para o essa mini férias por logo vocês estarão indo para a nova parte da missão meu queridos."

Muito chocados e exaustos para irem para algum dizer alguma coisa eles nada poderão fazer quando os sombras negras os arrastaram para um lugar desconhecido mais logo que viram a onde estavam o cansaço passou.

com um grito eles disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Nós estamos..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NOTA DA AUTORA: Espero que gostem! por favor deixe seu comentário com "Em que lugar os quatro estão?. :)


End file.
